Kang the Conqueror
* Nathaniel Richards who was briefly kidnapped by Vision as an infant, long before he became Rama-Tut. * Rama-Tut, who became Kang, but later in life became nostalgic and became the semi-benevolent Rama-Tut again. * Rama-Tut, who was to become Kang, but after being Rama-Tut became Scarlet Centurion (who fought the Squadron Supreme), and later abandoned it to become Kang. * Rama-Tut, who became Kang, became Rama-Tut again, and later became Immortus. * Nathaniel Richards, who was to become Rama-Tut, but his life diverged when he was approached by a time-travelling Kang, and became a hero under the name of Iron Lad. * Nathaniel Richards, who, after some time passed as Iron Lad, reinvented himself as a villain under the name of Kid Immortus. * Rama-Tut, who became Kang, became Rama-Tut again, and later become Kang again, diverging into Mister Gryphon due to a glitch in the Timestream. * Rama-Tut, who became Kang, and later became Doctor Doom. * Rama-Tut, who became Kang, became Rama-Tut again, and later became Kang and didn't change to another identity. There were many of these, but Immortus cleaned up his own timeline by manipulating the Kangs into killing each other off and then absorbed the memories of all into a single Kang. |alternative1 = Kranky |alternative2 = Kang the Conqueror |alternative3 = Nathaniel Richards (Iron Lad) (Earth-18651) |alternative4 = Kangaroo the Conqueror |alternative5 = Keng (Ea |alternative6 = Nathaniel Richards (Kong) |include1 = Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-982); Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-982) American Dream Vol 1 1.jpg |include2 = Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-5309) |include3 = Nathaniel Richards (Rama-Tut) (Earth-9997); Nathaniel Richards (Earth-9997) Universe X Vol 1 9.jpg |include4 = Nathaniel Richards (Earth-41571) |include5 = Kang the Conqueror (Earth-TRN283) |include6 = Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-9411) |include7 = Kaseo; Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-Unknown) from Avengers The Terminatrix Objective Vol 1 1 0001.jpg |include8 = Raulex; Raulex (Earth-Unknown) from Avengers The Terminatrix Objective Vol 1 1 0001.jpg |include9 = Swaach; Swaach (Earth-Unknown) from Avengers The Terminatrix Objective Vol 1 1 0001.jpg |include10 = Chairman Kang; Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-Unknown) from Avengers Vol 1 296 0001.jpg |include11 = Cobra; Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-Unknown)) from Avengers Vol 1 295 0001.jpg |include12 = Kong; Nathaniel richards (Kang) (Earth-Unknown) from Avengers Vol 1 294 0001.jpg |includeComic1 = Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Unknown Reality); Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-Unknown) from Avengers Vol 1 267 0001.jpg |includeComic2 = Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Unknown Reality); Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-Unknown) from Avengers Vol 1 269 0001.jpg | Others1 = Immortus; Nathaniel Richards (Immortus) (Earth-6311) from Avengers Vol 4 1 001.jpg | Others2 = Nathaniel Richards; Nathaniel Richards (Earth-616) from X-Force Vol 1 63 0001.jpg | Others3 = Ravonna Renslayer; Ravonna Renslayer (Earth-6311) from All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 1 11 0001.png | Others4 = Ahura Boltagon (Temporal Paradox); Uncanny Inhumans Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg | Others5 = Muneeba Kang; Muneeba Kang (Warp World) (Earth-616) from Infinity Wars Infinity Warps Vol 1 2 002.png | Others6 = Nathaniel Richards (Heroes Reborn); Nathaniel Richards (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616).png | Others7 = Yusuf Kang;Yusuf Kang (Warp World) (Earth-616) from Infinity Wars Infinity Warps Vol 1 2 001.png | Others8 = Marcus Kang; Kang and the Scarlet Centurion during Avengers Vol 3 40.jpg | Others9 = Kang (Atlantean); Kang (Earth-6706) from New Exiles Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Others10 = Sue Storm; Susan Storm (Earth-13074) from Ultimate Comics Ultimates Vol 1 25 001.jpg | Related1 = Doom The Annhilating Conqueror; Victor von Doom (Earth-TRN379) from Fantastic Four Vol 4 15 0001.jpg | Related2 = Kang, the Time Conquerer; Kang the Time COnquerer (Earth-9602) from Spider-Boy Team-Up 1 0001.jpg | Related3 = Kangaroo the Conqueror; Kangaroo the Conqueror (Earth-8311) 1.jpg | Related4 = Kangco Inc. Ltd.; No Image Team.jpg | Related5 = Kamala Kang; Kamala Kang (Warp World) (Earth-616) from Infinity Wars Vol 1 4 001.jpg | Related6 = Zorr the Conqueror; Zorr (Luphomoid) (Earth-616) from Nova Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related7 = K-A N.G.; Kappa-Alpha Vector Gate (Earth-TRN547) 2099 Unlimited Vol 1 7 001.jpg | Related8 = Star-Kang; Peter Quill (Star-Kang) (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.png | Related9 = Iron Prince; Nathaniel Richards (Earth-Unknown) from Exiles Vol 3 11.jpg | Teams1 = Council of Cross-Time Kangs; Council of Cross-Time Kangs (Multiverse) from Avengers Vol 1 296 0001.jpg | Teams2 = Council of Kangs; Council of Kangs from Avengers Vol 1 267.jpg }} pt-br:Kang, o Conquistador